Memories
by 1234rewqasd5
Summary: A Teddy Duchamp narrative one shot. About a girl who lived her life with the boys and how she feels about what has happened in her life so far.


**This is kind of just a narrative imagine, if you get what I mean? Oh well, you'll see what I mean when you read it!**

I have now turned 38 years old, which means it's been 10 years since I have seen any one of my four best friends from when I was a teenager. My four best friends where called Gordie Lachance, Chris Chambers, Vern tessio and Teddy Duchamp.

I was always a weird kid when I was younger. I knew it and so did everyone else who knew me. The biggest reason was because I'm a girl and all my friends where boys.

Before I tell you any more I should probably tell you my name. My name is Connie Harrington. I should also tell you that my parents strongly disapproved of me hanging around with boys all of the time and not acting like a proper lady, like they wanted me to be. I always wore boys cloths and I was always being compared to the other girls in the neighbourhood, the girls who wore dresses, the ones who never went around with boys, the ones who always did what their parents told them the ones they wanted me to be like.

Me and the boys all had problems with our home life, but we where all happy, especially when we where all together. Having said that, sometimes you just get overwhelmed with those negative thoughts and you have to let it all out.

Anyway, I got on well with all of the boys. They all treated me like I was one of them, and not just some girl and I was eternal grateful for that. I was happy with the relationships I had with the boys. I was happy having all of them as my best friends...Except for Teddy. I think most of you can understand what I'm saying. Let me explain. I had always liked Teddy as more than a best friend and he was non-the wiser. Non of the others knew about my crush either, with the exception of Chris, who found out when he caught me staring like an idiot. I made him promise not to tell anyone, especially not Teddy himself, because I knew back then I would never have been able to take the embarrassment that would come from the boys teasing and the rejection that I was sure would come from Teddy. I was wrong.

Later in life me and Teddy had gotten married and we now have one kid. The thing that brought us together was a journey the fie of us went on when we where 12. We where looking for the body of the dead kid Ray Brower. This journey gave all of us a chance to bond even more as friends. Me and eddy probably bonded the most out of all of us and we learnt the most about each other, when we stayed up talking to each other.

We all found the kid, but weren't the heroes we wanted to be. We just made an anonymous phone call and left it at that.

This journey changed us all, and not necessarily for the better either. After a year or two, I started to loose contact with Gordie, Chris and Vern, since they had all gone their separate ways and into different classes at school. But I had managed to keep in contact with Teddy. You see, even though we where both taking different classes, we still passed each other in the halls and on the streets, so we where able to keep up our contact and remain friends, but that is all we where at this point friends.

By age 17, I had finally put all my fears aside and told Teddy how I felt, because I knew he was still oblivious to my feelings for him, and even if he did have feelings for me then, I know he never would have said anything because...well...he is a little, and I hate to use the word, retarded, so he would never be able to find the right way to tell me, without completely screwing it up.

By the time we where both 20, we had moved in together with the money we made. I became a trainee teacher and Teddy did a lot of odd jobs around Castle Rock. That wasn't his choice though. He wanted to go into the army, but his eyes and his ear kept him out. I felt so bad for him, that he couldn't do something that he wanted to do so badly, but at the same time...I'm kinda glad that he didn't get in, because at least now I know he won't get killed or hurt in any way. Well, I say that but he did spend a few days in jail for causing fights down town.

By the time we where 25, we where married. Teddy had taken me to the tall old tree where our long gone tree house used to be, and that is where he proposed. The reason he did it there is because, even though we don't see Gordie, Chris or Vern any more, they still mean a lot to me, since most of my fondest memories come from those days, just spend with them talking, and going on 'adventures' So of coarse now, I regret not trying harder to maintain contact between the five of us, because if I did, then mayby we would all still be friends, or at least see each other occasionally, but I guess that's not how our futures where meant to play out.

I bet I wouldn't even recognise Gordie or Vern or even Chris now. Even if they passed me in the street, it has been so long that I wouldn't even recognise my friends.

And now that we are 38, we are married and we have a child, a little girl called Willow, Willow Duchamp. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She looks exactly like Teddy, except she has my green eyes.

The reason I'm telling you all this is because the year is now 1985, and in the paper this morning, I saw the most shocking news of my entire life. Chris Chambers, is dead. I was shocked when I read that. He was trying to break up a fight, but ultimately it cost him his life. Even thought I haven't seen him in 10 years, I was still desaturate when I heard he had died, because, even though I haven't seen him in 10 years, I still consider him a friend and it's hard to hear the fact that one of your friends has died, let alone been murdered.

Teddy seemed to take the news of Chris' death all right, but I could see in his eyes, that he was upset over his death.

I guess this goes to show that no matter how long you spend apart from a person, if you where close enough to them, then you will never truly forget them and their lives will still affect you.


End file.
